


无题

by JunyXavier



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 权力的游戏
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 随便爽爽的剥鱼
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Thramsay, 剥鱼 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	无题

臭佬喘个不停，他的喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟——听得出他相当努力，但他破碎的牙却让他的努力显得滑稽。你摁住臭佬的腰，继续你的娱乐。

今天是个不错的日子，你这么想着，用手指划过臭佬身上深浅不一的疤，这些疤不仅留在了你宠物的背上，还把席恩·葛雷乔伊给撕得粉碎。这个想法让你更感愉悦，甚至回应了臭佬的祈求——加快了抽送的速度。这只狗在你身下喘息啜泣着。

他的发情期来得毫无规律，若不是狗舍里的姑娘叫得厉害，你或许都不会知道他在那堆草堆里，奄奄一息，屁股却湿得要命，他闻到你，顾不得还塞在屁股里的那两根手指，便伏在你脚下，散发着一股难以言喻的气味。你皱着眉头，思考，他的手指居然还能留有满足自己的长度。你不免觉得自己对他太好。

不过这想法不赖，你把他拎起来，像真的在拎一只狗。你迫使他站立，他弯着腰，小心翼翼，却不敢将目光投向你。他身上的那几片破布根本挡不住什么，不过嘛，即便他全身赤裸，泥浆或者排泄物混在一起，也足以做遮盖作用了。你打量了一会儿，思考了一会儿，这时间里，臭佬便这么战战兢兢的站着。他膝盖发抖，发情期占据的因素却不大，多是来自于你。你很满意于他对你的恐惧已经压过本能，这让你心情好，而你心情好的时候臭佬总能捞到点奖励，于是你把他带了回去，并清洗干净。

所以，就到了现在这个情形。你们还在浴盆边，你的老二此刻正捅在臭佬流水的屁股里，你还记得他被钉在木架上朝你渴求一滴水的样子，你心想，他真该利用下自己的资源，不然实在是浪费。你扯着臭佬的头发，他稀疏的金发现在已经被污垢染成褐色，你把他的头摁近浴盆，不出所料地收获了拼命的挣扎——坏狗，你将他拽出来，去撞上盆沿。你贴心地用了不会让他晕厥的力道——疼痛只是一个警告，意图让他安分一些，没有哪个主人会喜欢在给狗洗澡的时候被狗溅得一身水。

他果然安静下来了，屁股却更要命的咬紧你，你知道他在害怕，性交中的害怕对你而言——更像是讨好。你抿着嘴，面上挂着微笑，贴去他的耳边。当你的呼吸抚过他耳廓的时候，你明显感觉到身下的臭佬加剧了颤抖，他的哀求正像氧气一样浸入你的肺。

嘘。你这么轻声开口，他的头发在浸泡过水之后不再那么蓬，反倒像蛆虫一样黏在脸颊上。这个距离里你能闻到他身上混杂的味道，那些味道来自马厩与狗舍，他一定和你的其他姑娘在黑夜里依偎取暖，这倒让他更像只狗了——还有垃圾与排泄物、泥土与雨水，以及——某种咸涩而辽阔的味道。你皱着眉毛不解了片刻，让鼻子贴着他侧颈轻嗅，最终落在那块发烫的腺体之上。那些微弱的海洋味正来源于此，你的臭佬实际不该发出这样的味道，那些气味能拼凑成一个破碎的葛雷乔伊。但你只是张开嘴，牙齿缓慢地磨蹭着这块皮肤。臭佬颤得更厉害，也咬得你更紧，他哆嗦着用发出些含糊不明的呢喃，你没打算去听清。你来是准备告诉臭佬一些事，你希望葛雷乔伊也在场。

臭佬的呻吟变了调，你知道现在折磨他的不仅是痛苦了，本能下面埋藏的肉欲是他无论如何也摆脱不了的痛苦，如果现在被你操的是臭佬，那就意味着席恩·葛雷乔伊必须在一旁清醒的观看，清醒而痛苦，却无法阻止。你抽出你的老二，将你的宠物翻了个身，让他面对你。他的头发看起来乱糟糟的，唾液和眼泪混了满脸，你顺手拿起旁边的木勺，舀了一勺水从他头上淋下，让他更像只落水狗。

你重新进入他，臭佬只能被动的承受着来自你的欢愉——他甚至不敢抱你，两只手无力的抓住浴盆的边缘以迎接你的操弄，你能从他的表情判断什么时候他会攀上巅峰，这让你不免往下看，他大腿之间应有的东西被你除去，只剩一道长疤。你用舔湿手指，像爱抚女性一样去抚弄那道疤，羞耻与快感共同将你的宠物推上高潮，但他没有办法射精，好在你还给他留了一个享受性高潮的地方。从他后面跑出来的体液简直像是淋到了你的老二上，于是你也灌在了他体内，并伴随着某个消息一道漫不经心地提出。

罗柏·史塔克死了。你说，不忘补充一句。我很抱歉。

你在抱歉什么呢？或许你是该抱歉，毕竟你没能把罗柏的头给你的小宠物带回来。你感觉自己面容上的笑意甚至在扩大。你一动不动地盯着你的宠物，像在等待某个致命破绽。

他的身体猛地僵硬了，在你说出这话的时候。那双眼睛——你把他训得太好了，他几乎是立刻就垂下了头，避开了视线接触，也让你分不清那一闪而过的湿润眼眶究竟来自你们之前的举动，还是因为这个消息。如果没有那些诚实的身体反应，你几乎要被他给瞒过去。你慢悠悠地抚摸你的宠物，他身上的疤是你的印记，你需要他无论走到哪里都得想起你，你的手指绕过他的乳头，又重新卡进他的腿间，你抽出了自己，让手指进去，把里面残留的体液带出。你觉得自己实在称职，哪有主人当到这个地步的，你倾身贴近他，也是为了去看他的眼睛。

出乎意料的是，臭佬头一回讨好似地拥上了你，这一行为他平常可不敢做，虽然你相当受用。你微笑了起来，没计较他的失礼，他将脑袋抵上你的颈窝，这样你就更看不到他的表情了——嗳，但那也不是你在意的了。因为答案早就显而易见地摆在你面前了。你回应你宠物的讨好，去继续满足他的欲望。你牵过他搂在你脖颈的一只手，送到面前，吻了下那些残缺的指节。

你会再取走一根，不过是在这之后。


End file.
